Heridas de guerra
by Jeid
Summary: Para Remus Lupin, la vida después de la primera guerra está hecha de recuerdos, porque a veces es demasiado fácil cerrar los ojos y volver a los tiempos de los merodeadores.


Disclaimer: Remus Lupin y los demás personajes pertenecen a Jota Ka Rowling. Yo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

**La nostalgia es una condición humana. Y es un acto de supervivencia que cuando perdemos algo pensamos en ello para traerlo devuelta a la vida.**

* * *

Si le pidieran que se autodefina con una sola palabra, posiblemente, Remus Lupin diría que es abundante. Y lo justificaría diciendo que nunca nadie terminaría de conocerlo, porque está lleno, lleno de todas las cosas que pueden llenar a una persona. Lleno de sensaciones de todos los tipos y colores, ama y odia al mismo tiempo y todo lo que ello abarque en el medio, gusto, desilución, sensación, sensación, sensación. Está lleno de experiencias diurnas y nocturnas, lleno de sol y lleno de luna al mismo tiempo, y ama y odia a los dos al mismo tiempo, por eso es que normalmente tiene cara de estar cansado, porque no tiene mucho tiempo y el que tiene lo emplea en dos cosas consecutivas. Piensa que todas las cosas son como monedas, él mismo lo és, es una moneda, y no un galeon de oro, es una libra común y corriente. Su cara, cansina y llena de cicatríces, un treintañero que de chicos supo ser rubio, que conserva los ojos del color de la miel para verse melancólico, que sonríe de costado medio por obligación. Su cruz, esa que llega una vez por mes, con cada luna llena y que llega para quedarse unos días más. Se siente como una tortilla, vuelta y vuelta en la sarten caliente a fuego lento.

Pero nada puede ser tan malo. En la abundancia de sus días tormentosos que trata de vivir en el presente, normalmente falla en el camino hacia su iluminación, y se regocija con recuerdos nítidos que guarda en frasquitos en los estantes de su memoria, recuerdos gratos y llenos de vida que le causan alegría y una nostalgia incomparable. Piensa que la vida está compuesta por momentos, y que no importa la brevedad de esos momentos sino la calidad, y si son realmente buenos hacen que una larga y dolorosa vida valgan la pena. Así mismo, si le preguntaran cuál es su combustible espiritual, el diría: momentos. Incluso puede enumerarlos, porque con ellos hace listas mentales todas las mañanas mientras prepara café. El primero y más importante de todos, un recuerdo que sigue guardado en un placard. Fue su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando recién tenía once años y temor por todo y por todos y sobre todo por él mismo. Dos días después de la luna llena caminaba por un pasillo frío del sexto piso, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su cuello envuelto en una bufanda de lana amarilla cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos invisibles lo agarraban y arrastraban hacia una puerta inserta en las piedras que revestían la pared. James Potter y Sirius Black, jóvenes y estirándose deformemente en su pubertad se encerraron con él dentro de un armario de escobas. Sirius bloqueaba la puerta mientras James le apuntaba con su varita que hacía luz.

- Dinos Lupin, dónde pasas tus transformaciones

- No sé de qué hablas James -recuerda también el nudo que se formó en su estomago en ese momento.

- Que queremos saber dónde pasas las lunas llenas, hermano. -y la inolvidable sonrisa de costado de James Potter, y cómo no el reflejo de la luz en sus anteojos de marco cuadrado, que ocultaban los ojos más sinceros del planeta tierra, unos ojos que instantáneamente le dijeron a Remus que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.

- Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener un amigo licántropo no hubiera esperado a cumplir once años para venir a Hogwarts -Sirius Black. El que todo ablanda. El que hace que incluso las cosas más amargas pasen con la facilidad del agua. Y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se va aflojando cuando, sin esperar respuesta, sos dos compañeros de habitación que ahora se convertían en hermanos suyos, empezaban a planear la próxima luna llena en el bosque prohibido con él, acompañándolo, no dejandolo solo, no abandonándolo, no muriendo de miedo. Y veinte años más tarde puede recordar la sensación de miedo que le disparo el corazón e hizo que latiera y bombeara sangre a más no poder, seguido por los ojos de James Potter y la risa de Sirius Black: _maldición Lupinito, deberías habernos contado antes, si serás muy idiota_.

Y unos diez años después de lo sucedido en el armario de escobas, James se iba a casar con Lily, y entre los cuatro amigos habían decidido decirle a la pelirroja de la condición de Remus. Se habían juntado en el salón de su nueva casa, Lily apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja y un juego de té.

- Lily, pensamos que es tiempo de que sepas algo que venimos ocultando hace varios años...-James Potter rebuscando palabras en su contenedor de volcabulario. Lily poninedo los ojos en blanco y pensando qué han hecho ahora.

- ¿Asesinaron a alguien? -miradas confundidas -diganmé de una vez que hicieron...

- Soy un licántropo -Remus que taja el aire como una cuchilla recién afilada, y nuevamente la sensación de miedo que busca aquietar con las miradas de sus amigos. Y ahora no es Sirius el que dice algo blando para reconfortarlo. Es la risa carcajeante de Lily que rompe el silencio en esa mañana helada de invierno para llenar todo de flores primaverales

- De verdad piensas que yo no sabía nada, Remus? Vamos chicos, lo descubrí en tercer año. Pensé que iban a contarme algo más interesante.

Miradas de asombro y obviedad al mismo tiempo

- Vamos Rem, quién piensas que te dejaba esos chocolates cada vez que pasabas una luna llena? -más risas contagiosas, Remus no puede hacer más que reír, y contagiar a todos los que están en la casa.

Por sobre todas las cosas, el lobo recuerda su adolescencia en Hogwarts como la mejor etapa de su doble vida. Porque en Hogwarts encontró una segunda familia, donde lo quisieron y lo aceptaron como era sin importar nada, donde le enseñaron que los amigos se convierten en hermanos cuando te apoyan y acompañar a donde sea cuando sea y cualquiera sea el precio a pagar. Porque gracias a ellos, hubo días en los que se despertó casi agradeciendo ser licántropo y pensando que su vida era perfecta tal cual era, y que de ser distinta cualquier mínima pieza, hubiera alterado por completo su vida. Porque si hay algo que va a agradecer hasta el último día estando vivo, es haber conocido a James Potter, a Sirius Black y a Lily Evans, porque es por ellos, y por volver a verlos, que no le teme a la muerte, pero sobre todo, porque muchos años después, estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por hacer que los tres vuelvan, su vida y mucho más.

* * *

Jeid.


End file.
